1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a vehicle lamp (or car lamp), and more particularly, a vehicle lamp using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Background of the Invention
A vehicle is equipped with various lamps having lighting functions and signaling functions. In general, halogen lamps or gas discharge lamps are usually used, but in recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are in the spotlight as light sources for vehicle lamps.
The LED can enhance a degree of freedom for design of a lamp by minimizing a size thereof and exhibit economical efficiency by virtue of a semi-permanent lifespan, but most of the LEDs are currently produced in a form of a package. The LED itself other than the package is under development as a semiconductor light emitting device of converting a current into light, namely, an image displaying light source equipped in an electronic device such as an information communication device.
Vehicle lamps ever developed use the LEDs in the package form and thereby have disadvantages, such as a low mass production yield rate, high fabrication costs and low flexibility.
Therefore, attempts to apply a surface light source fabricated using the semiconductor light emitting device itself other than the package type to the vehicle lamp are currently undergoing.
Meanwhile, the vehicle lamp may have various shapes and also the attempt to apply the surface light source to the vehicle lamp having the various shapes is actively made.
However, to drive semiconductor light emitting devices in an individual manner, a separate wiring pattern, specifically, a wiring electrode is required. This causes a limit in a degree of design freedom.